Two Sakura's One Sasuke
by NanaShinozaki
Summary: Haruno Sakura, a girl cursed by having two bodies within one. Uchiha Sasuke, an S-Rank criminal throughout the Land Of Fire. Sakura was determined to bring the missing Uchiha back dead or alive. But can she actually do it? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Two Sakuras, One Sasuke**

**Tsup! Hi its me, ummmm I wanted to make a story like this long ago, but I felt that it was too different and it was lame. But thanks to Bulla Tulla for appreciating my plot of this story I decided to publish it. But I will delete this if I get 3 or 4 flames. Anyways I'll get to the story.**

* * *

"Why...Why must I bear all this pain...It hurts...It hurts so much...pain..I cant...bear to live this... This agony... its killing me from the inside...Why must I desrve this...Why..."

...

* * *

The pink haired kunoichi groaned as the sun hit her eyes through her glass window as it shed with light and brightened up the kunoichi's room.

"Hn.. n.." Sakura groaned as she unwillingly opened her eyes. She never wanted this day to come.

Yet it did.

It had been 5 years ever since the Uchiha disappeared. And this day, was the day she was assigned to bring him back. Dead or alive, her only mission was to bring Uchiha Sasuke back to his own village.

She still had feelings for him. When they saw each other again, he did not even spared a glance. He never did.

Uchiha Sasuke was an S-Rank criminal, and the newest member of the Akatsuki, his team, Hebi, which was currently changed to Taka, was strog and unbeatable. Heck, even Karin was strong.

But that didnt let down Sakura's determination. She, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kakashi were all part of the mission. But in Sakura's selfish wish, she would betray her promise with her bestfriend, and kill the man she loves the most.

* * *

"Sakura-chan." Naruto spoke.

"Hai?" Sakura quirked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Well.. you seem so quiet. Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No..nothing is wrong." She replied. "Lets get going." Sakura walked ahead of the other members and stopped at the gate, waiting for the leader, Kakashi, to give orders.

When the others reached the gate, Kakashi spoke, "Does anyone have any objections to this? I dont want any complaints throughout this mission." Kakashi's perverted side was nowhere to be seen or heard. He was serious and so was everyone.

"None." Everyone answered. Kakashi eyed Sakura, as if telling her that its not too late to back out. She shook her head.

"Sensei, I want to complete this mission and also want it to go perfectly, and we will bring Uchiha Sasuke back, dead or alive." Naruto winced fearfully as Sakura spoke in complete bitterness, but under that voice, she was regretting it.

"Very well then." Kakashi took out his book. "Lets get going."

Sakura smiled guessing that they would act normal the whole mission. Everyone except Naruto.

She walked beside the glooming blonde and asked "What's wrong?"

"Are you really going to kill him Sakura?" Naruto asked back. The usual "-chan" he adds to her name was gone, and his voice was confusing if he was serious or sad.

"If that's what it means for him to return to the leaf." She answered.

"Sakura, I know that's not you whose talking." Naruto said.

"No Naruto. I'm deciding this. Not _her._" Both knew exactly who they were talking about. They knew that woman, who had immense hatred on Sasuke, more than enough hate to kill him.

"Sakura... can you grant my wish for this mission?"

"Depends on what it is."

"If Sasuke does not agree to come with us, let me fight with him." He said.

"Naruto.. no way, you cant take him on, everyone knows his purpose." Sakura answerd, denying what Naruto had offered.

"If that happens..." Naruto took a deep breath before speaking again "I will be the one who's going to kill him." He said hesitantly. "I promise."

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered.

"Let...Let's just see what happens okay?" Sakura fought to have a smile on her face. But Naruto can see right through it. But said nothing instead.

This was going to be one heck of a mission...

* * *

**So how was it? I worked on this in the middle of the night so... thanks again to Bulla Tulla for giving me constructive criticism before publishing this, you guys should really check her stories, she's pretty amazing! Till the next chapter! Ja Ne! **

**-Saki**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Sakuras One Sasuke**

* * *

It had been almost 4 hours of walking for the assigned team, everything had been normal, which was quite unexpected for the group. Knowing Akatsuki, they would've prepared to ambush them by now. But it was peaceful, too peaceful.

"Kakashi, something seems to be off," Shikamaru noted.

"I can see that." Kakashi raised his headband, exposing his sharringan. "No one seems to be following us." He said. "Sakura.. can you see anything?"

Violet eyes replaced Sakura's emerald ones as she stared at the ground. To her delight, she saw nothing. "Nothing at all." She said as her eyes turned back to normal.

"Okay then, lets keep going.'' Kakashi said as he pulled down his headband, hiding his eye and walked. The rest followed suit.

"MATTE!"Sakura yelled as her teamates stopped their tracks, and looked at her. "Theyre here." She warned.

"Ohhhhh, what kind of eyes are those? Hey pinky, mind explaining what that is?" Above a branch, a white haired shark-like man smirked.

"Hey you!"Naruto pointed at him.

"Hozuki Suigetsu, one of Team Taka's members. He doesnt seem to be alone though." Sakura pointed out. "Where's the two redheads and the Uchiha?" She raised a brow at him. Suigetsu only smirked. Two more came down from a tree. "Juugo, and Uzumaki Karin." Sakura pointed.

'Uzumaki?' Naruto looked at Karin to Sakura.

"Where's Uchiha Sasuke?" Sai asked. Bringing out a scroll.

"What could you possibly want from Sasuke-kun!?" Karin demanded.

"Urusai." Sakura glared deadly at the slut. "If I want to hear an answer, I like to hear it from Sasuke himself." She looked at the tree, glaring at it as if she wanted to burn it. "We had orders from the Hokage to bring you back dead or alive, Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said in bitterness and hatred.

"How dare-" Karin shouted but was cut off.

"Hn. The annoying one actually talked in a way I would never thought of." He came down from a tree like the others and smirked at the pinkette. The only action he got from her was another glare.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin squeled.

"Sasuke.." Naruto whispered. Sakura's eyes turned back to purple as she dodged an attack from Juugo. Catching his fist she spun as she threw him against Karin.

"Ugh.." Both groaned in immense pain. Sasuke watched amused as he saw how Sakura was able to defend herself from one of his strongest teamates, Juugo was the strongest after him.

"So this is what happens when pinky's angry." Suigetsu chuckled. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura. Before he can know her out, she kicked him on where it hurts the most.

"Hnn..." He groaned. How dare this bitch kick him. Was he not important to someone like her.

"Sakura-san!" Shino shouted as his bugs came out from his hands and blocked the attack from Suigetsu's blade. The white haired man stopped as he felt possesed from his feet.

"Shadow Possesing Jutsu."Shikamaru announced.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as he attacked Juugo. Karin was knocked uncooncious.

"Heh, so your slut isnt as strong as I thought she was. Knowing you, you must've picked stronger members. But I never expected you would be so low." Sakura smirked as she attempt to punch him. Sasuke dodged her attack, yet making himself open for her kick in his stomach. "Your nothing Uchiha Sasuke." She hissed as she pulled out her kunai and blocked his katana from stabbing her.

"Bitch." He muttered.

"What did you call me?" She managed to land a punch at his face and stab him in his arm. Sasuke was pushed back, he held his hand. Knowing what his next move will be, Sakura immediately done her next jutsu.

"Chidori!" Yet Sasuke felt something warm on his hand. Sakura managed to block the Chidori Nagashi, with another lightning technique. Yellow lightning sparks were seen running to her arm to her shaking hand. Obviously trying her best to hold in the pain. "How can-" He was cut off by a sudden punch from the pinkette. "Oof!" He landed on the groung with a loud 'thud'.

"Sasuke!"

"Sasuke-san!"

"Sasuke Kun!"

Sakura smirked victoriously knowing she had won this battle. "I'll repeat it a thousand times," She said. "Uchiha Sasuke is nothing but a weakling." She placed her foot at the side of his face.

"Sakura wait dont!" Naruto yelled. Sakura glanced at him with a smirk on her face. That was not Sakura.. it was...

_**Her...**_

* * *

**TSUP! Hey, too early to post a new chapter? well, I kinda want to update it already. If I made any mistakes, please dont hesitate to tell me, but please say it in a nice way. Okay so its like 10:50 PM here and I am really sleepy, so I'll see ya guys to the next chap! Bye! -Brofist for the bros of pewds reading this-**(PEWDIEPIE!)

-Saki


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Sakuras One Sasuke**

"No..." Naruto stared at his teamate. "NO!" He ran to her grabbing both of her arms and pulling her away from Sasuke. "Yamero!" (Stop It!) he yelled. It took a minute for Sasuke to return to his feet. Looking,for the first time, confused at the sight before him.

In Naruto's arms, a violet eyed, pink haired woman who almost killed him. This was certainly not Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun." Karin, who was able to regain conciousness, whispered. "We should get out of here. Her chakra..its.." The redheaded bitch was a loss of words.

"Rising within every minute." Juugo said. He groaned at his dislocated left arm, which was the result of Sakura and Naruto's attack on him. Sasuke spared one last glance before leaving.

"Kakashi-sensei, he's getting away." Shikamaru pointed out.

"I know that." Kakashi answered. "But we have something important to take care of."

"Ha..." Sakura panted.

"Sakura, daijobu?" (Are you okay Sakura?) Kakashi asked. Sakura nodded.

"Gomenasai." She apologized.

"Dont worry about it. For now, lets keep moving. Who knows where Sasuke ran off to."

"Hai." Sakura attempt to stand but cant. "Itai.." Naruto reached out and carried her on his back.

"Sakura-chan.." He whispered quietly.

* * *

"What was that?" Suigetsu asked.

"Apparently she doesnt seem to be a human." Juugo said. "Her chakra level, was anything but normal, her heartbeat, was beating twice. As if she has another one inside of her."

"Oyy Karin, do you know anything about this?" Suigetsu asked Karin.

"... Haruno Sakura, one of the 5 priestesses of the land of Fire... she's the priestess of lightning, took over after her older sister Haruno Kimichina." Karin said.

Sasuke, now amused, asked "Priestess?"

"Yes. She's said to be a descendant to Haruno Sakumi."

"Oh I've heard of her. She was the priestess of lightning 400 years ago who had an attempt to rule the Land of Fire, but was killed by the 9 Jinchuurikis and her power was passed on to the women of the Haruno clan. From what I've heard, her whole soul was never sealed inside the pink haired girl's body but was trapped and was never able to get out, unless the pink haired girl's darkening is prevented, it also prevents Sakumi for getting out." Juugo said.

"Juugo, tell me more about this." Sasuke demanded.

"Well, I'm not sure if my information was correct but they said whenever Sakumi got the chance to get out through hatred of the heart, her body can only stay human for a couple minutes, before turning into a corpse. Without the pinkette's power, she cannot stay human. So, Sakumi comes out through-"

"I think pinky's name was Sakura." Suigetsu butted in.

"Sakura's eyes." Juugo finished.

"So its like the sharinggan?" Sugetsu asked.

"Its not. Its called the Dead man's eyes, simply, the Devil's eyes. Whenever it meets with the Byakugan or the Sharinggan, not only will it kill the user, but it can destroy the Sharinggan and the Byakugan both."

Sasuke glared at the ground. Sakura.. the weak and annoying Sakura he knew was strong. More importantly, stronger than him.

"But that's just what they say, we're not sure if its real or not. Perhaps Madara knows something about this.'' Karin said.

The Uchiha stood up and began to walk towards Akatsuki's base.

Its time to pay Madara a visit.

* * *

Nightfall came, and the group was now tired of all the walking.

"Kakashi-sensei." Naruto called.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Its getting late. How much longer are we going to keep walking?" Naruto whined.

"Well lets stop and set up a camp here." Kakashi said.

Naruto laid Sakura down under a tree and looked at her worriedly.

"Its fine Naruto, I can already walk. Thank you." She gave him a smile. "For now.. please act normally. Like nothing ever happened."

"How.. how can you say that so easily! Sakumi got out and you almost killed Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He was then held back by Shino and Sai.

"Dickhead, now's not the can yell at ugly all you want when we get back from this mission. For now try to remain calm." Sai said.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"I know. Its just.."

"We know Naruto." Sakura told him. "I'm sorry. I couldnt get a hold of myself and lost control."

Naruto stared at the ground. Not saying anything, he turned around and walked away.

"Naruto-"

"Let him Shikamaru. He just needs time to cool off." Kakashi said.

Shikamaru looked at the leader and sighed.

"Troublesome."

* * *

**TSUP! Hellow peoples! Uhm I would like to thank all of those who reviewed. I love all of them. Anyways, I know some of you are wondering why I update all the time since I published this, the answer is cause I want to publish as many chapters as I can, since semester break is almost over, and I know I wouldnt much free time to update this so I'm trying to do it now, where I always have free time. anyways please leave a review! I love you peoples!**

**-Saki.**


	4. Chapter 4

Two Sakura's One Sasuke

"Dam it.." Naruto kicked a rock in distance. 'Why would she even do that? Its not like her to be so angry...'

"Naruto!" Sakura called. Naruto looked at her with sad eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

"Sakura, you promised that when we encountered Sasuke, I would be the one fighting him..."

"I never made such promise. I never even agreed to your offer." Sakura said in a more defensive voice.

"Sakura, no Sakumi. Please.." Before Naruto knew it, Sakura lifted him by the collar of his orange jacket.

"Naruto, do not ever call me by that name." Sakura hissed. It took a couple more seconds but she finally brought him down."I'm sorry." Naruto didn't answer her and left her, like he always did whenever she was mad.

Where? Where was the Sakura he knew? The Sakura that would not even talk to him and beat him up for being stupid. The Sakura, that was so fan crazed over Sasuke? The Sakura that he always protected whenever she was in danger. Where was she?

That's the only question left stuck in his mind.

* * *

"Hmmm?" Madara raised a brow through his mask. "Haruno Sakumi? She died 400 years ago."

"What else do you know abour her?" Sasuke asked.

"Lets see, she tried to conquer the whole land of Fire, she was the prietess of lightning... well not much is known about her, she was mysterious as they say in the writings. But one thing I know for sure is she..." Madara smirked under his mask. "Created the Chidori Nagashi. And from what I've heard, you had a fight with her didn't you?"

"It wasn't her." Sasuke hissed.

"It was my dear Sasuke.. Her body might have been different but her soul remains the same."

"I dont believe you."

"Then why did you come here and ask if you wont believe me in the first place? Why are you so interested in something like this? Is it because she's powerful? She contained the power that even Susanoo cannit contain? Then I will agree with you, she is very interesting." Madara said.

"What would happen if the Sharringgan and the Dead man eyes meet?"

"The Sharinggan will rot and fall out of the user's socket. So if I were you, I wouldnt try and mess with Tsunade's apprentice."

"She has a name." Sasuke said.

"Haruno Sakura was it?" Madara chuckled darkly. "I have a new mission for your team Sasuke."

* * *

When morning came, the group didn't waste another minute and headed out.

"What are we going to do next Kakashi-san?" Shino asked. His question remained unanswered. "Kakashi-san...?"

"Someone's been watching us." Kakashi said.

"Ah, looks like we've got figured out." Suigetsu chuckled darkly.

"Oy! Dont you dare lay a hand on our sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Dont worry, we only have our eyes set on little pinky over here." He pointed at Sakura.

Sakura glared as she brought a kunai aiming it directly Suigetsu's face.

"Hey! What's your problem woman?! We're not even attacking you!" He accused a finger at her.

Sasuke appeared out of nowhere with his Sharinggan on, looking directly at Sakura's eyes. Since the Dead Man's eyes were not activated, Sakura's guard was down. Sakura was directly paralized by it.

"Sasuke.." She managed to say.

"Hn." Taking advantage of her being shocked, he went behind her and knocked her out. The same way he did when he left the village.

"Your not going anywhere pretty boy." Shikamaru prepared to attack him but he was blocked by Suigetsu.

"Hey pineapple face, sorry but you cant touch him." Suigetsu smirked as his blade blocked the kunai aimed at him by Kakashi.

Karin came out and attacked Shino, while Juugo came at Kakashi and Naruto. Sasuke on the other hand lifted Sakura by the waist and carried her over his shoulder.

"We dont have time to fight. Let's go." Was the only thing he said before walking away. A beaten up Karin followed suit glaring at Sakura, Juugo and Suigetsu lfollowed them, leaving a bruised Kakashi, Naruto, and Shikamaru, Shino was panting and held the cuts in his right arm. They seemd to be fine but they were badly bruised. And without Sakura, they wont be able to heal anytime soon.

"Hey where are you taking Sakura!?" Naruto demanded.

"None of your buisness blondie." Suigetsu said with a smirk. Naruto tried to chase after them but he tripped over his own feet.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. Yet it was too late. Taka was already no where to be seen.

"Shit... They got away. Kakashi-sensei! We got to go after them!" Naruto said.

"No Naruto. If we go after them, they might hurt Sakura. We'll go back for now, and wait for Tsunade-sama's orders." Kakashi said.

"Who cares about her stupid orders! If we dont go now, they WILL hurt Sakura-chan!"

"Ugly is strong to handle them Dickhead. Now just follow and lets head back." Sai said.

"You!" Naruto grabbed Sai by the collar.

"Naruto-kun that's enough!" Shino held him back, making him let go of Sai.

"I have to agree with Shino here. Naruto fighting wont solve anything. Let's just wait for Tsunade's orders." Shikamaru.

"Naruto." Kakashi warned. Naruto decided to give up and followed them. But cant stop worrying over the pink haired kunoichi. "Dont worry Naruto, knowing Sakura, I'm sure she wouldnt give up without a fight. She'll be fine." Kakashi reassured him.

"I just hope so."

* * *

"Well that was fast. How did you manage to find her so quickly? Her chakra is not easy to track, and your not familiar with any of their chakra." Madara asked. "Nevermind. I finally have the power I've been craving for.

"Ne, Juugo, didnt you say that when the Devil's eyes and the Sharunggan meet, it can kill the user?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hm? Yes." Juugo answered.

"Then was why is Sasuke and pinky unharmed?"

"Well, come to think of it, the Devil's eyes was not activated during the fight, therefore letting her guard down."

"Ah! As expected from Sasuke-kun!" Karin squeled.

"Shut up fat face, he will never be interested in you." Suigetsu laughed at her. Earning himself a punch fom the redhead.

"NO ONE SAID HE HAS TO BE INTERESTED IN ME!" Karin yelled. Suigetsu's face dissipated into water. But he kept laughing and let his face become solid again.

"Shut up." Sasuke warned the two.

"Oh my, Sasuke look at this. Such fine body she has, it would be a mess to ruin it." Madara chuckled."

'Ruin?' Sasuke asked himself. "What do you mean ruin?"

"Well, in order to obtain her power, I must tear open her body and get it by my own hands."

"But Madara-san, you'll open her up and allow Sakumi to get out of her body. She'll contain Sakura's soul, and her body will be permanently human." Juugo said.

"And what's wrong with that? Sakumi has hatred towars Konohagakure. She can help us destroy it all. And as a priestess, she can even help us obtain the not only Kyuubi, but the rest as well."

"Madara-san, you dont understand, Sakumi has hatred towards the Uchiha Clan, she despises them. She'll kill all of you." Karin said.

"And how do you assure that is true Uzumaki?" Madara asked calling her by her Family name.

"Its a legend towards the Hidden Eddy, she was one of those who destroyed my village." Karin explained.

"Wait, so your related to blondie?" Suigetsu asked.

"Suigetsu, they have names." Juugo said.

"Fine then. I wont kill her. If she's a priestess, she must be damn strong as you say. At least, stronger as the weakest one here." Madara said as he left.

"He's talking to you." Suigetsu pointed at Karin. "He did say weakest one. And who's the weakest one here?" He teased. Karin growled at him and slapped him. Though it didnt hurt him at all. "Oh by the way Sasuke, can she stay in my room? She damn hot!" Sasuke's glare was enough to tell him to shut up. Sasuke didnt say anything and carried Sakura towards his room.

He layed her over his bed, and looked at the cherry blossom.

"Despises the Uchiha clan huh? Do you despise me too Sakura?" He asked. He kept staring at her. "I..." He looked at her with tender eyes. "I dont want you to hate me."

Not realizing what he ws doing, he kissed the temple of her forehead. He already knew she hated him. He just didnt want to accept it. If hating him is the means for her to stay with him so be it. He didnt care. Sure he called her annoying, but that was what he liked about her. He liked it when she was weak, because it gave him the opportunity to protect her. Sure he called her a bitch in his thoughts, but he never meant it. Even if she was one, she was his. And now knowing she was split into two, only made her compatible with him.

* * *

Karin marched directly to her room, angrily. Why would Sasuke pay attention more to the pink haired bitch than her? She revealed it herself. She was from the Uzumaki clan, one of the most powerful one. Wasnt that enough proof, that she was combatible to be his wife, and the one who will be able to help him revive the Uchiha clan? What did that bitch had that she dont? The bitch was inhuman for crying out loud! She had two bodies inside of her!

The redhead growled. She was not going to lose to this bitch. She will get her Sasuke and that bitch can go to hell for all she cared.

She was going to kill her if she had to.

* * *

**Look, I'm sorry its to short! My only excuse is... I dont have any T_T but I'm sorry if this chapter is so short, I'm trying to make it long, but I had to take stops, I'm using my laptop secretly (yeah I'm grounded for having low grades...) My parents kept barging into my room and I had to stop writing and hide it. I worked on this chapter ever since this morning, and now I'm just finishing it in the middle of the night! Now if you think this chapter is short, review on it kay?(PLEASE TELL IT IN A NICE WAY) But if your going to review a flame or in such a harsh way, your wasting your efforts of typing the comment cause I'm gonna delete it anyway! Thanks for those who reviewed in the past chapters! Until the next time peoples! MWAH MWAH TSUP TSUP!**

***for those filipinos reading this***

**kayo ha mag review kayo PLEASE! please para bertday gift niyo sakin? please lang sige na, mabait naman kayo diba?**

**-Saki.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Sakura's One Sasuke**

"WHAT?!" The Godaime's scream was heard throughout all of Konoha. "What do you mean Sakura's beenkidnapped?!"

"We're sorry Tsunade-sama, but we were in a weakened state when Sasuke and his team came and attack us." Kakashi apologized.

"This is the reason why I dont want you going after that brat." Tsunade growled.

"So? What are you waiting for? Give us orders to retrieve Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

"No Naruto! You are absolutely not going to a mission against the Akatsuki itself." Tsunade glared.

"But, what about Sakura-chan! She might be in danger right now!"

"You think I'm not worried!? Sakura is more of a daughter to me than a apprentice. I will be sending ANBU forces on this mission, meanwhile get yourselves at the hospital, I'll meet you there when I'm finished with this." She said as her index finger pointed at the mountain piled wotk at her desk. No one decided to object against her order and left of to the hospital. If only Sakura was here, they wouldnt have to be walking in such a limping way.

* * *

"...Huh?" Sakura opened her eyess only to find herself in a dark room, with her hands tied in chakra bindings. "What the.." She tried breaking free from the bindings, but all it did was drain her remaining chakra. After a couple minutes of struggling free, her only result was failing. She panted as she scanned the whole room, trying to figure out where she was. She tried to remember what happened before she was knocked out. She was with her team when they were ambushed and the last one she fought was...

**SASUKE!**

That jerk, how dare he just kidnap her like that?! How can she let that happen to her? She was a priestess for fuck's sake! This was such an embarassment for her. Why did Sakumi chose that moment to leave her fighting alone? For once, she actually wanted her other self to help her. Fuck her...

"Your awake." A familiar deep voice echoed throughout the room.

"What do you want Sasuke?" She asked rather harshly. Sure, she had some feelings for him, but that did not meant that she should be held captive, and by him at that fact.

Then she realized, she felt breeze come in touch with her body. Was she naked? The room was to dark, and she can barely see anything. This thought made her furious, did Sasuke took advantage of her and took her virginity? NO! That cannot be! As a priestess, she must remain a maiden and a virgin. She'll lose her position if she was even touched by a man! Thus, she began to thrash around wildly, hoping that it would loosen up the bindings. The only thing she felt was pain, and Sasuke's cold hands pushing her back down on the bed.

"You'll open up your wounds if you keep thrashing around like that." Sasuke murmured, remembering how he saw Madara in his room, attempting to pry open Sakura's stomach, by stabbing her several times. He was surprised to find those wounds healing themselves, but still, they needed to bandaged, or else it might get infected.

"..." Sakura did not know how to respond. After several minutes of silence, she asked, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Madara said you would be a good bait to lure the nine tails, I had no choice but to follow." He lied. Sakura kept quiet, knowing that something as stupid as that wont work.

"That wont work you know. Naruto may be an idiot, but he's not that stupid."

"It will, he always saves little Sakura-chan here." The way he spoke her name sent shivers down her name. "But he wont make it that far ne, Sa-ku-ra." He spelled her name in syllables in a seductive way.

"Dont you dare hurt Naruto!" She yelled at him.

"Why not? He hurts me everytime we meet up, so why cant I?" He teased. Sakura was unsure if he was joking or if he was serious.

"How... can you be so..." She trailed off. "Cruel.." She whispered.

"Hn." Oh, so he went back to his usual self.

"You.. are not strong at all." His eyes flashed red. "What happened to you? Your.. an S-rank criminal Sasuke.. what have you become..?" Sakura asked quietly completely aware that the Uchiha can hear her.

Sasuke on the other hand was not so pleased. Of all people, SHE, the weakest one in team seven, would call him weak? Now for sure he wont agree to that.

Grabbing both sides of her face, he forced his lips on hers, shoving his tounge in her mouth. Ignoring her cries, his hand went up behind her neck his nails almost clawing against her bare skin. He felt something wet fall down his lips. It was her tears, she was crying, as if begging him to stop. Why was she crying? Shouldnt she be happy? She loved him, he was sure of that, and he plan to keep it that way. She should not be crying, she should be smiling and kissing him back. He felt her skin, which was now heating up in anger, he felt her smirk against his lips and the next action she did surprised him greatly. She kissed him back.

She was fighting his tounge with hers. She purposedly moaned seductively when his hand went inside her shirt, cupping her breasts through the breast bindings.

Unkowingly and suprisingly, she gained her chakra back and was able to break free from the bindings. She pushed him off her.

Sasuke was surprised that she was able to gain the chakra he took from her, he wondered why. But he didnt bother asking himself neither did he bothered finding an answer.

"Get away from me!" She yelled. Sasuke held her fist. No way was he letting her punch him again. His other hand came contact with her foot, which almost reached his crotch. He activated his Sharingan, and meeting her eyes with his. In an instant, she fell unconcious once again.

She landed on his arms. He carried her over back on the bed.

"No... I wil never let you get away from me." He lied next to her as soon as he laid her to the bed. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her against him.

She... she was the only one who can give him warmth... she was indeed special...

"Please..." That was a word, that was never heard from him. "Come back... please... return to the Sakura... that I love... I still love you Sakura... please... " His grip on her tightened. "I will kill whoever destroyed you..." His lips pecked the top of her head. " I wont let you, I wont let the part of you go away. I will make you love me. Even if I have to force you."

"Hmnm..." Sakura groaned in her sleep.

* * *

"That bitch..." Karin growled as she tightened her grip on her chopsticks. She, Suigetsu, and Juugo were currently eating.

"Its weird to speak in the third person. But, at least you finally admitted it." Suigetsu grinned.

"SHUT UP!" Karin punched him. But as usual.. it failed.

"Keep quiet both of you. Sasuke-san and Sakura-san are both sleeping. You wouldnt want them to wake up now do you?" Juugo remained calm as he continued to eat his food.

"I dont care if that bitch is sleeping!" Karin shouted.

"But you wouldnt wake up Sasuke now will you? You know how cranky he gets whenever he's disturbed." Suigetsu reminded. "What's wrong with the him anyways? If I were him, I would have banged her right now."

"Suigetsu."

The said man froze as he recognized the voice.

"H-Hey S-sasuke... awake from your sleep already..?" Suigetsu's eyebrow twitched in nervousness. How the hell would he explain to him what he just said.

"I was never sleeping." Sasuke glared at him, hard. If looks could kill, he wouldve died in numerous amounts of pain.

"S-See Karin. I told you to keep quiet Karin. You might wake up pink- I mean Sakura-chan r-right?" Another glare was shot. "Or Sakura if I can call her that."

Sasuke looked away from them and grabbed a tray. 'Sakura must be hungry.' he thought.

"Sasuke-kun? Arent you gonna eat?" Karin asked. Yet she did not get an answer from him.

* * *

"Sakura." No answer.

"Sakura." Still..

Sasuke sighed. He shook Sakura's shoulder. "Wake up Sakura."

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She sat up with her head down. She blushed when she heard her own stomach growl. Sasuke smirked, noticing her blush. It was so cute. Yes cute. But he wouldnt tell her that. At least, not yet anyway.

"Here. Eat." He said as if he was demanding it. But she was to stubborn, she ignored him. "Sakura, you have to eat."

"I wont." Sakura rejected. As much as she wanted to eat, she wont. Well, if he was here she wont.

As if Sasuke read her mind, he stood up and prepared left the room. He knew she wouldnt eat while he was in the room. She might get sick if she held her hunger. He couldnt stand that. Her getting sick, was like her getting hurt by the disease. And he would almost die, if something was to hurt her.

* * *

As he expected, Sakura ate. At least her hunger satisfied. He returned to his room due to the fact that Karin and Suigetsu wont shut up.

"What?" Sakura asked annoyed. He was staring at her. Why would he even do that?

"You've-" He spoke, yet Sakura beat him to it.

"Changed. I know that. But why would you care?" She said bitterly. She wouldnt try to fight him. Because if she did, she woudve lost control, and Sakumi was bound to come out if that ever happened.

"Why? Why would you let someone take over you so easily?"

"Why wouold you care?!" Sakura was getting pissed off. Why cant he just get on with what he had to say? She then added. "Besides, I agreed to sacrifice my body. For the sake of my clan. For my sister." She whispered.

Sasuke sat on the bed where she was lying.

"Does it hurt?" He asked softly.

"What does?"

"Everytime you lose control."

"It doesnt. Why do you ask these questions?"

"Because I need to know if the Sakura I knew is still there."

"She's not." Sakura said. "That side left the same time you did."

Sasuke sighed. She was still there. He knew she was still there. No matter what happens, she still is.

"Who's Sakumi?"

"You already know who she is."

"I want you to tell me."

"Ask her yourself."

"I can easily do that. But I wont."

This conversation was getting nowhere.

"Just... shut up." Sakura turned away from here. Letting her sleep overcome her.

"Come back." He knew she heard that. He wanted her to hear that.

"I wont."

Sasuke lifted the covers and laid beside her. He turned her to face him. Her eyes were already closed. He didnt know if she was pretending to sleep or not. He wrapped her arns around her and and pulled her to him. He hugged her tightly, feeling her warmth.

Both didnt sleep. Both of their minds were thinking the same thing.

'I still love you Sasuke.'

'Sakura, no matter who you are, I'll love you.'

* * *

**Hi guys! Not a late update is it? Yeah... I guess I was too lazy to post it. Sorry I have been paying much more to Class Turn On's than this story. I actually love this story. And thank you for those who reviewed. And for this chapter, please leave a review!**

**-Saki.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Sakura's One Sasuke**

Sakura woke up from her less slept slumber, to find herself in the same position as she was last night. Laying down in bed, in Sasuke's arms. She wonder what he was thinking, an Uchiha was never easy to read. Nor did they let there emotions flow out so easily.

She tried getting out of his grip but to no avail. The more she tried the tighter his arms get. She kept on doing so until she heard him chuckle. Did he just... do that?

"Its early in the morning and your doing that?" It tightened even more when he pulled her to him.

"Sasuke... Let go." She whispered.

"Well you sound like you dont want me to." He smirked. "I thought you were strong enough." Was he trying to make fun of her on how weak she was around him?

"Dont you dare make me..." She threatened softly.

"Make you do what?"

Sakura grit her teeth in fustration. He was actually pissing her off. Can you believe that? Apparently other than Naruto, Sasuke and piss her off to. She placed her hands on his chest and pushed him. But only making a little distance from them, but it was enough to break freefrom his grip.

She got off the bed not missing the smirk Sasuke sent at her. She glared at him which Sasuke found amazingly cute. Not a moment later he followed suit and headed towards the bathroom attached. A few minutes later he came out with his face and hair a bit wet.

"You hungry?" He asked her.

"No." The perfect time that her stomach chose to growl. She turned pink. Sasuke smirked at her reaction and went outside. "Great. I wanted to remain hungry until I die." She cursed to herself.

**"That's not the best way possible for me."**

'Shut Up you bitch.'

**"Why Sakura, how dare you call me that. Such language my dear. Have you never learn to treat the elders with respect."**

'You dont deserve any respect.'

**"Mhmhm. Dont get me mad today Sakura, you know taking control over your body tires both of us. I wouldnt really mind doing it so."**

'Why do you torture me this much?'

**"Sweetie, dont blame me. Blame your father for creating a girl, and blame your mother for giving birth to a cursed child. Its not my fault I want to live longer."**

'What do you want with me? What do you want me to do? If I have to get rid of myself I would voluntarily do it.'

**"Dont you do that. Deep down you need me. You are afraid of dying, that's why you rely in the Kyuubi kid and little Uchiha here. You dont want them dead because of me right? Because in the end, you'll end up blaming yourself."**

Sakura stood there, tears threatning to fall. How dare her. Fucking bitch. She doesnt deseve to even live on. Thanks to Sakumi, she was known as a cursed child of the Haruno Clan. Not long enough, drops of tears were falling from her eyes, mouth filled sobs were sure to be heard.

...

"Ne Sasuke-kun, what do you see in her?" Karin asked. She didnt get an answer so she decided to come closer to him. "Please... be with me." She said seductively. Only to result by Sasuke pushing her off of him. "Sasuke-kun!"

She received a glare from him. She then heard a snicker coming from behind.

"Hahahaha. Bitch got what she deserved." Suigetsu laughed.

"You fucking shark!" Karin yelled.

"I'd rather not fuck you that's for sure." He kept laughing. "Your too pathetic!" He looked up. "Dont you agree with me Sasuke?"Only to find the raven haired man to be out of sight. "Juugo where's Sasuke?" He asked Juugo who had just entered the room.

"He was cursing about regretting the fact that he chose you as his teammates when he left the room." Juugo answered calmly.

"Its all your fault!" Karin made an attempt to punch Suigetsu but again, his face dissinegrated to water.

* * *

"Here." Sasuke placed the tray of food at the dresser. He didnt miss Sakira's quick reply of thank you. "Hn."

"Ne Sasuke... why..nevermind..." Sakura shook her head and sat down on the bed and began eating the food.

"What?"

"Nothing." He came closer to her wanting an answer out of her.

"Tell me." He demanded and sat next to her.

"Its just... I'm curious... why did you join the Akatsuki?" She asked. Sasuke sat there just looking at her.

Finally finding his voice he said, "I dont really know." His hand came up and stroked her hair. "You.. how did you become like this?" He asked.

"... Its not like I wanted to be one." Sakura felt very comfortable just sitting like that and him stroking her soft pink hair.

"Why did you?"

"I needed to be. Family tradition." She finished the food. Sasuke eyed her confused, she was so fit and she eats like that?

"I'm following Itachi's footsteps... that's what I think I'm doing." He answered her question.

"So your unsure of what your decision is huh? You shouldnt be doing it if you dont feel like it." He looked at her surprised. Someone besides his deceased brother can understand him? And it was his ex teammate at that fact.

"How-" Sakura cut off his sentence.

"I know, how it feels to be so unsure of things. I am more than confused." Sakura rested her head on his shoulder. Aware of what she was doing,"Let's stay like this even just for a while _Sasuke-kun._"

Sasuke was very surprised at the same time releived. Sakura, **HIS **Sakura finally called him what she needed to call him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. His fingers interlaced with hers. He heard Sakura's warm and steady breathing like it was his lullaby. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, not minding the intense silence around them.

"Sakura." He called out.

"Hm?" She raised her head and looked at his onyx eyes.

"Call me that again." He said softly.

"..." Sakura remained confused, but then she began to understand what he was saying and smiled. "...Sasuke-kun."

Even by just her smile, Sasuke felt happy, after such a long time. He only wanted her, because she was the only one that can give her the happiness he always wanted.

"Sasuke-kun... if I ask you to come back to us... will you?" She asked.

He didnt answer. He was debating what to answer. Yes or no. He wanted to come back, back to her, but he didnt want to go back to the village that killed his clan.

Instead of answering her, he placed his lips onto her soft ones. Kissing her soflty yet passionately.

Sakura, however, was unsure of what he was trying to say. Did he kiss her meaning yes? Or did he kiss her because he wanted to comfort her knowing she'll be hurt when he says no. But then, she kissed him back.

* * *

Tsunade was not happy about this. Not happy at all. She was not angry, she was furious. The fact that Sakura was strong kept in her mind was the only hope she had to say that she was safe. But will she able to use her power against that Uchiha brat? She knew she can take up Akatsuki, but what about Sasuke. Sakura have always been determined to bring him back if by any means killing him. But Tsunade has never once believed her, always answering by just nodding her head.

"Tsunade-sama." Kiba called. The Godaime looked at him, expecting that he had some information to give her.

But that information didnt last. "We're sorry Tsunade-sama. But me and Akamaru were only able to snatch her scent, the same place where Kakashi's team stopped. We can no longer track her or Sasuke's scent for that matter."

She cracked he knuckles. Kiba didnt flinch or acted scared, because he wasnt. All the Rookie 9 wanted to bring her back, and kill that Uchiha. Everyone, excluding Naruto.

"Leave." Tsunade demande. Kiba bowed and left the office.

* * *

Sakura knew Sakumi would definitely torture her, for letting Sasuke back in her heart. She knew very well she would. But who was she to control her life? She was nothing but an old hag who never paid attention to her needs, and only paid attention to making her body stronger. But she can never hurt her, at least, not physically.

She stiffened. Love, she also knew that even if Sakumi hated the Uchihas, she also wanted her to fall inlove, Why? Because she can weaken her mind by it, letting Sakumi take control over her body. She muttered a few curses.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice rang to her ears. They were currently lying on the bed because she said that she wanted to have a little rest due to the fact she didnt fall asleep well during the night. She mentioned she liked taking afternoon naps, which Sasuke agreed to.

"Sorry." She apologized. She must have awakened him. She turned over to face him. His onyx eyes looking through her emerald ones. She felt Sasuke tighten his grip on her.

"What's wrong?" His breath tickled the back of her neck.

"Its nothing." She turned over his arms. Sasuke kissed her forehead, then to her cheek,down to her soft lips.

**"Bitch..."**

"Sasuke-kun." She said cutely. Ignoring Sakumi's insult.

"Hm?"

"I...lo-" She tried saying but was cut off by his lips again.

"I know. I feel the same way." No way was he saying 'I love you'. No it did not suit him AT ALL.

The pinkette pouted. Why wont he say it? His stupid pride. "Sasuke-kun has too much pride. He doesnt deserve me." She acted childishly. She looked at him, but then kissed the tip of his nose. Not noticing the light pink stain tainted on his cheeks, she giggled.

Sasuke saw this and for the first time in many years...

...He actually smiled...

* * *

**Hey guys! Guess what... next week is... DEC 15! Something very special will happen to me. Guess what that is, Is it an anniversary? A monthsary? A gala? The last day of school before winter break? The day I'll go back home to the Phillippines? My brother's birthday? Or... MY BIRTHDAY? What can it be? Why dont you guys leave your answer as your review, and also your opinion of this month's chapter. I hope you guys have a great weekend and I'll update whenever I can. Love yah guys :P**


	7. Chapter 7

Two Sakura's One Sasuke

**Sup guys! Has it been a long time? Well if it was, sorry. I really have no excuse but my pathetic laziness...**

**Anyways enjoy the newest installment of TSOS**

* * *

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered.

"Hm?" Sakura looked up, her sea green pools all full of love.

"Do you hate me?" He asked, a bit afraid that she might say yes.

"No." She answered simply, burying her face in his chest.

"Why?"

"Because I just dont."

Sasuke's grip on her tightened. "You seem so relax..."

"Because your here, holding me." He could feel her smile creep up her face. "I feel safe whenever I'm in Sasuke-kun's arms."

Contented with the answer, Sasuke kissed her. His tounge finding its way to her mouth, having a battle with hers. He felt Sakura's hands travel down from his toned chest, up to his slender neck, up to the back of his head. Pulling his hair in contentment.

"...ve' you... uke-kun..." She managed to say. Despite lack of letters, he understood her very well. Sasuke broke their kiss and looked at her deep jade pools.

"I love you too, Sakura." Both of them sat up, now straddling Sakura in his lap, kissing her temple, to her forehead, to her nose, and finally her soft pink luscious lips. Sakura kissed back, moving her lips with him, and his hands travel from her side, to her waist, with her own finding their way to his back. She felt Sasuke's arousal press against her. She moaned in pleasure.

"Sasuke...k-kun. Ngh.." She moaned even more. She bit her lip, close enough to draw blood.

"No Sakura, dont do that." He broke the kiss and looked at her. His fingers traveled to her lips. "You'll hurt yourself.." His toungue licked the blood of her lips.

"...S-" he once again succeeded to cut off her sentence when he shoved his toungue in her cavern. He layed the pinkette on the bed while his hand disposed of her red top. He cupped her breasts in his hands, answering him a moan.

He was about to take of the clothing that restraint her breasts when-

"Sasuke." Suigetsu called out. The said man grit his teeth in fustration.

"What..." He hissed dangerously.

"Woah. Sorry to interrupt. Madara's calling for you." Suigetsu couldnt help but stare at Sakura's cute blushing face, which almost earned him a kunai directed at his crotch. "The hell Sa-" He was about to say Sasuke, when he realized that the glare he was recieving was coming from the girl. "-kura-chan..?"

Sasuke smirked. She must have found the kunai he hid under his pillow. He got off her and shot Suigetsu a knowing look.

"Okay, I'll get out." He turned and closed the door behind him and sighed. "You know if Sasuke found out you were spying on them, he'd kill you."

"..." The shark smirked as he heard the footsteps walking away.

"You are so stupid. Why would Sasuke like a bitch, he's not an idiot..."

* * *

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispered.

"Hm?" He looked at her.

"A-ano.. "

"What is it Hinata?"

"About Sakura-chan.. is she-" Naruto cut her off.

"Dont worry Hinata, Sakura-chan's is strong. She wont let anything happen to herself. But I am a little worried though.." Naruto reassured. He knew how close Hinata and Sakura have gotten. He took both of Hinata's shaking hands into his and held them. "I know what you feel Hinata. But, we have to rely it to Sakura on this one."

Hinata blushed furiously as she noticed that HER hands was being held by Naruto.

"Hinata are you okay?!" The girl fell backwards and he caught her by wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hinata?" He once again asked only to notice her fainted. He caught sight of a light blonde on the corner of his eye. "INO! Come over hear!" he called.

Realizing what was happening, Ino went towards them.

"Oh Naruto, what did you do?" She asked as if she didnt know what was going on.

"I dont know, she fainted."

"Idiot." Ino muttered under breath. "You should take her back to her house and get her some rest."

"Shouldnt you be taking her?"

"Idiot... You know, she would be more than happy to wake up, in your arms."

"She will?"

"Oh yes she will."

"Well okay then." Naruto carried her bridal style, and jumped off from roof to roof.

* * *

"Sasuke, I see you have come."

"What in hell do you want?" Sasuke didnt even bother hiding his angered expression.

"Ha... well, I'm very worried. You have grown way attached to this girl. And I will not tolerate it." Madara said.

"Dont you fucking touch her Madara."

"Sasuke, can you not see she is in the was of our plans. She is from the place that killed our clan."

"I dont care. I am not letting her go back, and I will not let you kill her." He grit his teeth in anger.

"As much as I would love to, I cannot. I want her of use. She'll be bait of course. And once I have her under my control-"

"Let her live Madara. She's already living in pain and fear of her own self!" Sasuke raised his voice.

"My, am I sensing care? Protection? Possesiveness? And most of all, love?"

"Dont you mess with me."

"You have grown tad soft Sasuke. How will you destroy Konoha, if she is in the way? Oh wait, how will she feel about you, if your goal is the destruction of Konoha?" Mdara chuckled.

Sasuke glared at him with his Sharingan. He turned and left.

"I will not let you destroy my plans Sakumi, not again. I will kill both of you if that's what it have to take..." Madara hissed under his breath.

There was no way that her descendant would interfere. What happened 400 years ago, hw would not let it happen again.

And this time..

The blood will be in his hands...

* * *

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry for the super late update! I was busy with certain things! Anyways, it Shin now okay? I hope you guys enjoyed it, and please excuse my laziness... T_T**

**Hope you guys have a wonderful break.**

**And thus, December 15 was my birthday.**

**-NanaShinozaki [Shin]**


End file.
